


Assorted Supergirl Oneshots

by whoknowswhereitends



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I love the tragic superfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknowswhereitends/pseuds/whoknowswhereitends
Summary: Just a collection of all of my supergirl oneshots that don't quite deserve their own individual work.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Wintertime is the Best Time

When Lena first took Kara back to her hometown, it was winter.

The chilling winds bit at their already flushed cheeks. Blizzard, bitter wind. Stinging cheeks and beating against jeans and jackets, squinting eyes and all the while, they were thinking of hot chocolates. The sky was washed with grey, and with the faded white ground, they seemed to melt into one, with no horizontal line. The snow was coating the ground with layers on layers. Not many people were out on the streets, deciding instead to stay inside by their fireplaces for warmth. 

Kara and Lena were out, mainly because Kara had never really seen snow before. The blonde woman blinked thoughtfully as frost touched her cheeks, leaving behind a wet trail. It was dark but the snow kept falling from the sky, the ground unsteady underfoot, it almost felt as if the pair were breathing in water from how much snow was falling. It was only when the two lovers had reached a café did, they start hurrying their steps, with Lena opening the door for her girlfriend.

The café was tiny, located among the huge buildings of the city. Only a few other customers were inside, but all of them looked up when the door was opened, heralded by the cold winter wind cutting through the barely open door. The café was a great contrast to what was going on outside, for it was warm and brought a sense of nostalgia. Customers quickly returned to their conversations when the door closed, the cold forgotten.

Lena quickly chose a seat for the two of them and ordered two cups of hot chocolate, before pulling Kara close trying to help her warmup from the cold.

When the waiter came with the hot chocolates, Lena noticed that Kara hadn’t even given the warm drink a glance; she was too entranced with the scene taking place outside. A look of amazement adorned her face as the snow seemed to become huge blankets, caking ever single surface. Lena cleared her throat, trying to get the other woman’s attention. Kara turned around with a massive smile on her face, and to Lena she looked like a child who had just had their first taste of sugar.

Lena timidly asked, “So, how was it? Properly seeing snow for the first time?” She desperately hoped that it lived up to Kara’s expectations. 

“I’m so happy, Lena. You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this moment and didn’t even realise that I was waiting,” Kara exclaimed, tearing her gaze away from the green-eyed woman to look outside again. “I’ve always dreamed about going away somewhere snowy with the person I love, even if I do look like Rudolph’s weird cousin with how red I know my nose is right now.” 

Kara took a sip from her mug, enjoying the way the warm liquid made its way down her throat and warmed her body from the inside out. 

“I wish we could be here forever. If this is the way that winter feels like, then I don’t ever want to go back home,” Kara had meant for it to be a joke, but it had the opposite effect on Lena. She was smiling brightly, her green eyes shining the way that they only ever did for Kara. 

“So, you want to stay here with me forever, sweetheart? What about when summertime comes? Will you not want to be here with me anymore?”

Kara leaned forward and pressed a short, sweet kiss to Lena’s lips. “Of course, I was just kidding. But I will go wherever, as long as you are with me.”

Both women now turned their attention to the snow, admiring how it continued to coat the landscape in front of them.


	2. Maybe This is What Love Truly is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute, wholesome scenario between Alex and Maggie (yes I'm still in denial that they broke up. Leave me alone)

“Let me see,” Alex whispered to Maggie as she sat in the medical wing of the DEO, holding her side with a bloody arm.

Alex was used to patching Maggie up at this point, the dark-haired woman was always one to run headfirst into danger; well they both were, it was why they were so good together. They understood each other on a deeper level than anyone else could. 

Not even ten minutes later, Maggie had her arm stitched up her side checked over and just a tired look on her face. Alex leaned over and pressed several kisses to the other woman’s face.

“You’re going to be fine, I’ll make sure of it,” Alex assured as she squeezed Maggie’s non-injured hand. “Go home, take a shower and rest. I’ll be home for dinner soon there’s just a few things I need to sort out, okay?

Maggie simply nodded, the exhaustion really setting in, so she didn’t bother to try and form a coherent sentence. Alex kissed her forehead softly again, earning a few odd looks from some of the agents wandering the halls. People still weren’t used to the idea of her not being straight, let alone her actually being in a relationship with another real life human.

The two women being together could be described as a ‘power couple’ of sorts. Both were attractive, respected in their fields and knew how to play a killer game of pool. Even still, Alex couldn’t help but feel like she wasn’t good enough for Maggie; that the other woman deserved better than her.

“Hey,” Maggie said softly, using the voice she reserved for Alex. “I love you, Danvers.”

A bright smile spread across Alex’s face. Damn, that woman could make her smile even if the world was ending. 

“I love you too, Sawyer.”

The pair stayed sitting there, simply enjoying each other’s company before Maggie got up and left the medical wing. Alex arched an eyebrow as she saw Kara practically skipping into the wing with a dopey smile on her face. “What do you we have to deal with now Kara?”

\-------

Alex entered the apartment quietly, laying her shoes down at the door and dumped her bag on the floor, not really caring where it fell. She glanced over at the bedroom, noting that Maggie was fast asleep in her bed; why did she love it so much when Maggie slept in her bed?

A nice hot shower was in Alex’s immediate future, and the aching muscles in her neck and back were extremely thankful for it. 

She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower into a nice warm towel. There was nothing like having a long hot shower after a stressful day; it really did feel like all of her worries washed away down the drain.

Alex pulled on the pajamas she had taken into the shower, clicking her shoulders and neck as she did so.

“Hey, Danvers,” Maggie smirked, leaning against the wall just outside the bathroom. Alex couldn’t help but notice that Maggie was wearing her t-shirt. Maggie was wearing her t-shirt and sleeping in her bed in her apartment. 

“I could get used to this,” Alex muttered as she pulled Maggie back towards the bedroom.


	3. Dance Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara need to practice for their upcoming first dance at their wedding.
> 
> Pure fluff (pls supercorp writers let them have cute scenes like this)

“Here, grab on to my shoulder,” Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and placed it on her shoulder smiling slightly downwards at the other woman; it’s amazing what a good pair of heels can do for the height dynamic.

“Okay, okay let me just adjust myself,” Kara wasn’t one to dance often; mostly due to the fact that she had to be the clumsiest person on the planet. Lena however, she seemed to know every dance ever created. A ‘sophisticated’ upbringing will teach you things like that Kara supposed.

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist and pulled their bodies close together.

“Remember you can always count 5, 6, 7, 8. Also, don’t forget the steps I’ve taught you.” Lena smirked, causing Kara to groan.

“Yeah yeah, I’ve got it. Sort of,” Kara raised her chin and started swaying to the music. Soon enough Kara had managed to get her body to move with the rhythm of the song, she may have needed to use the numbers, but she got there none the less. Both pairs of feet soon matched perfectly with fewer and fewer instances of Kara stepping on Lena’s feet. 

Soon enough, Lena tried adding in a few simple spins; thankful that Kara didn’t get dizzy because she knew that if it were her, they would have had to stop before the song was over.

The song ended and the women let go of each other.

“See, that wasn’t so hard,” Lena said with a small smirk on her face. Kara just glared at her, not bothering to respond. She hated how much she loved that smirk.

“So, are you ready to go home?” Kara asked as she stretched out her neck and back.

“Please. I know you’re not physically tired from all of this, but some of us are mere mortals with physical limitations,” Lena joked while putting both of their things in her bag.

As soon as the two women reached their shared apartment they crashed out on their bed. It still felt strange to both of them that everything they had didn’t belong to one of them, everything they had was now shared. Intertwined between the two women. 

Not that either of them would have it any other way.

“Home sweet home,” Lena chuckled, once again pulling Kara towards her. She placed a sweet kiss on the blonde’s head, savouring the smell of her shampoo and the feeling of warmth spreading through her body.

“I can’t believe we’re actually getting married,” Kara breathed out. After everything that they had been through, all of the turmoil and worry; they were finally able to be together as they wanted.

“Me neither. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I can’t wait to be able to tell everyone that you, Kara Danvers, are my wife.” 

“Lena Danvers. I like the sound of that.” Kara was the one smirking this time, to which Lena just rolled her eyes and rested her head back on top of the other woman’s.

Inside, she couldn’t wait to be Mrs. Lena Danvers.


	4. Post Mission Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not always easy dealing with life after a mission, but Lena is there to help

God Kara hated it. The feeling like she couldn’t control anything. There she was, sitting in her apartment not doing anything in particular, it was the end of the mission and while she was relieved that it was over; she couldn’t stop thinking about it. There were so many opportunities for her to get hurt, for her to die. What if she had died? What if she was lying dying somewhere and no one could find her? What if she had to say goodbye to Lena?

With these thoughts swarming in her head, she didn’t realise that she was shaking. Her leg was bouncing, her heart racing a million miles an hour. Soon there were tears flowing out of her eyes, she tried to control them, but it wasn’t long before she gave up and simply lay her head in her hands. 

She was glad that she had managed to get home before this breakdown started. If it had happened in front of Alex or Nia, she wouldn’t know what to do.

It felt like she had been crying for hours when she felt a warm body press next to her, strong arms wrapping around her. 

“Kara, I’m here.”

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist tightly as she sobbed harder into the nape of the dark-haired woman’s neck. She slowly rocked Kara back and forth, soft hands rubbing circles on her back.

“What’s wrong?” Lena managed to say, her voice was hoarse. It was always hard for her to see Kara like this, it broke her heart more than anything else.

Still, Kara struggled to get her breaths out evenly. The heat coming from Lena’s body helped to soothe her slightly and soon her crying came to a stop. Her face was puffy, eyes red, she realised that she probably looked like a complete mess. She lifted her face out of Lena’s neck to look at her properly for the first time.

Lena smiled slightly and wiped a few of the tears off of Kara’s face. Neither woman knew exactly what to say, both just appreciating each other’s company in the moment.

“I never want to lose you Lena,” Kara’s breath became uneven again at the thought. Her lip began to quiver, and she could feel the tears once again stinging at the back of her eyes. 

Lena took her hand and placed it on Kara’s face once again, thumb tracing light patterns on the other woman’s temple as she looked into the blonde’s eyes.

“You will never lose me,” Lena said quietly, placing a kiss on Kara’s trembling lips.

The blonde woman looked down at her trembling hands, trying to stop the shaking. Lena put her hand under Kara’s chin and lightly tilted the woman’s face so the two were now making eye contact.

“You’re stuck with me Kara, there is no need to worry.”


	5. Marry Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have been dating for a long time now, and Lena thinks it's time to finally pop the question

There were many ways that Lena could do this. She could be romantic, comical, straight forward. She wanted to make this special, and she wanted to make sure that Kara knew that she was her world and the she would do anything for her.

Lena had gone ring shopping and found the perfect ring, something subtle but still beautiful. It was one that Kara had seen before, and Lena could tell that the other woman was in love with the ring. Now, all she had to do was actually propose.

“Why don’t you just ask her?” Alex shrugged and Sam scoffed.

“You can’t just ask someone to marry you. You have to make it special.”

“Exactly,” Lena sighed and ran her hand through her hair as she stopped her pacing.

“Which is why you should do this.” Sam sat up in her chair and cleared her throat. “Get her coffee. On the cup, write marry me. It’ll surprise her and she gets coffee.” The woman sat back with a triumphant grin on her face. “I’m a genius.”

“I appreciate the suggestion, but I want to do something special for her. Nothing too fancy, we all know Kara doesn’t really enjoy fancy things, but just something that she would enjoy.” The women all sat in silence for a moment.

“I think I have an idea,” Alex said as she looked up from her phone.

“Why don’t you take a walk through the city, go to a few of her favourite places and then when she least expects it you propose. It’s something she would definitely enjoy, but nothing fancy or in your face.” Sam rolled her eyes.

“Mine was way better but okay.”

“I like it.” Lena grinned, and that was it; the plan was decided. Treat Kara to a day out, and then pop the question when she wouldn’t expect it at all. This would work out almost perfectly as neither woman had been able to spend much time together recently due to them both being busy with insane amounts of work. This plan would be simple but special, and that was what Lena was going for.

Lena made sure to text Kara, letting the blonde know to keep her calendar free for the upcoming Saturday. The weather was supposed to be nice, sunny and warm. Perfect.

Right?

No.

It rained. Not quite a thunderstorm, but it caught the two women out as they were walking down the street in the center of the city.

“Seriously? Today? It had to rain today?” Lena exclaimed frustratingly and she facepalmed. Kara looked up at the sky with a grin, she had always loved the rain something about it had always soothed the Kryptonian. 

The blonde pulled Lena towards her, wrapping the woman up in a tight hug. “It’s okay sweetheart. There’s nothing wrong with a little bit of rain, it’s not like we’re going to melt, are we?”

Lena couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. Kara always knew just how to make her feel better, no matter what she could always make her smile.

“Dare me to jump in the puddle?” Kara asked, pointing at one of the largest puddles Lena had ever seen. 

“I don’t think that’s a great idea Kar- “Lena was cut off by Kara jumping with a little more force than was necessary, luckily Lena was far enough away so she didn’t get splashed. 

“You’re such a child sometimes.”

Kara just stuck her tongue out at the other woman, “yeah, but you love me.”

Lena reached for her coat pocket, making sure that the ring box was still there. 

“Kara? Can I ask you something?” Kara looked up at Lena, stopping her stomping with a bright smile still plastered on her face. 

“You just did, but I’m sure you can ask another question,” Kara turned back around to stare upwards at the sky, embracing the rain falling on her face. 

Lena let out a shaky sigh and lowered herself onto one knee. 

“Kara turn around.”

The blonde turned around, hands flying to her face and tears springing to her eyes as she saw Lena kneeling there holding out the most beautiful ring.

“Kara Danvers, will you marry me?”


	6. Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena struggles to be in crowded places, she never knew how to cope with the anxiety until a certain blonde Kryptonian slipped her hand into the Luthor's

Lena had never been uncomfortable in crowds. She used to find a sense of comfort in them. The sheer volume of people who would surround her, swallowing her up so she was no longer a ‘Luthor’. She was just another face in the crowd.

But that was before the world ended in every universe but one, before she found out about her brother working with Leviathan, before she found out that her best friend had been lying to her for their entire friendship. That was before everything.

Now, the mass of unknown people that swarmed around her made her feel claustrophobic. She could feel hundreds of pairs of eyes on her, stripping her down, exposing her flaws, her weaknesses, her mortality, judging her for every single breath she took. All of this because she’d made so many mistakes, she’s so damaged, and all she could think about was fleeing as fast as possible and locking herself into her lab where no judging eyes could intrude.

This doesn’t happen all the time, but it does happen often enough that Lena would get nervous every time she saw a large crowd.

Lena hoped that it’d never happen when she was around Kara.

But the universe loves to deny her wishes.

They were at a business convention in New York, some important people in the tech sector were unveiling a new product that she was enthusiastic about; also, the fact that Kara was coming with her made everything that little bit better.

God, the excitement radiating off the blonde was infectious. 

It happened about an hour after they stepped into the convention center. The building was packed with just about every tech investor, reporter and enthusiast from across the country. The two women were having a good time going around the different stands of small and large companies attempting to gain the attention of investors. Kara had even managed to find herself some ‘tech swag’ (a blue baseball cap with the logo of some small company).

But then, it was as if someone had flipped a switch within Lena. The warmth she felt in her body turned cold and hard, she could feel the eyes of everyone passing her burrowing into her chest, making it difficult for her to breath. Her heart had started to race, Lena’s eyes were flying around the room to find any possible exit, a way to escape, to shield herself from –

Someone grabbed her hand.

Lena took a second to realise that it was Kara holding her hand.

She blinked a few times, looking from their now intertwined hands to Kara’s face, who looked completely unbothered and simply shrugged. “It’s a big place, and I don’t really wanna get lost. I got lost at an IKEA once when I was fourteen, and it was too traumatic. I still can’t go into an IKEA without holding someone’s hand. Anyway, let’s face it, if I continue to run around like this, I will get lost.” Lena still couldn’t say anything. Air was slowly making it’s way back into her lungs. The warmth of Kara’s hand crept up her cold arm. “I mean, if this is okay with you?”

Lena took another deep breath. She sincerely doubted that Kara’s traumatic IKEA experience and her fear of getting lost were real. The girl loved exploring her surroundings and talking to strangers to be afraid of it.

But Kara’s hand in hers kept the panic at bay.

Lena gave her a fake smile. “It’s fine. Besides, I don’t really want to have to explain to Alex that I managed to lose you in a different city. She would never let me come over to game night again.”

Kara snickered, but didn’t call her out on the shakiness in her voice or the fact that her hand was incredibly sweaty. Instead, she continued the journey between the booths, walking a bit slower this time, her hand holding Lena’s.

That time at the convention was the first time when Kara slipped her hand into Lena’s, but it wasn’t the last time. Whenever they were in a crowded space and Lena could feel that panic building up in her chest, Kara never failed to take her hand, giving some ridiculous made-up excuse that seemed to get more bizarre each time. Lena didn’t know how Kara always knew (it probably was the rapid beating of her heart, the haunted look on her face, the light tremor in her hand that would tell Kara she needs to do something), but it never failed to calm her down.


	7. Smitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Lena Luthor, a prominent Slytherin stands up for a younger Hufflepuff boy in front of the Hufflepuff prefect Kara Danvers

Kara was completely caught off guard, and really that wasn’t something that normally happened. She liked to think she was a go with the flow type of person. Not one to be too rigid with schedules or judgements, but clearly, she didn’t adhere to those rules too strictly, because here she stood. She mentally made a note to see if her mouth was open, and if it was, she needed to close it.

“Don’t you think you have better things to do than pick on kids younger than you?” Lena scolded her housemate. When the boy went to say something, she cut him off clearly letting him know the question was rhetorical. “Just get to the great hall or wherever it is that you’re going.”

The first year Hufflepuff that Lena had been defending piped up once the slightly older Slytherin boy disappeared. “Thanks...”

“It’s no problem really. Now off you go, you don’t want to miss out on dinner.” Lena smiled softly and waved the boy off. Kara wasn’t sure if she’d ever seen a smile that warmed her heart like that one ... it was incredibly cliché, but she couldn’t keep the cheesy sentiments from popping up in her head. She knew immediately that she needed to figure out a way to introduce herself to the Slytherin girl who had captured her attention so fully. But how?

She could go up and introduce herself? That seemed logical ... yeah that was crazy enough it just might work. Before Kara could will herself to move, Lena turned to her and gave her a puzzled look. “You alright there, Kara?”

Oh, Merlin. It was absolutely not possible that she had met her before. Kara would have remembered; she knew she would have. “Yeah ... I’m sorry ... I ...”

It was as if she was reading her mind and let out an intoxicating laugh. “Kara. We haven’t met officially, but you’re the seeker on the Hufflepuff quidditch team so your name kind of gets around.”

Kara let go of the breath she wasn’t fully aware she was holding. Thank the heavens she hadn’t offended the Slytherin. “Well it’s nice to meet you. Uh, thanks for that. I was about to say something, but you beat me to it.” 

Being a prefect meant Kara really did feel like it was absolutely her job to look out for her housemates, especially the younger ones.

“It’s no problem. There’s a time and a place for a good teasing, but the hallways are definitely not it.” The dark-haired girl threw her a wink before walking away, leaving Kara with a prominent blush spread across her face.

There was absolutely no denying it. Kara Danvers was smitten with a Slytherin.


	8. Life of The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena decides to visit a high school party regardless of how uncomfortable they normally make her, just for a chance to see a certain blonde.

The huge bonfire crackled and hissed in the distance. Lena wasn’t sure what she was doing at this party. She hated parties, she hated crowds, and she hated most of the people gathered around the fire yelling and laughing way too loud. She could already smell the stale beer and cheap vodka all around her.

“Damn, I didn’t think you’d actually show,” Lena spun around to see Kara holding a red plastic cup and smirking at her.

“Yeah well,” Lena’s right hand was clutching her left forearm protectively. She couldn’t hide how uncomfortable she was in the environment. “I’m full of surprises.”

Kara walked over to Lena and the second she started to speak again Lena could smell the liquor on her breath.

“Are you staying long?” Kara reached out and pulled Lena into a tight hug. “Or are you gonna disappear like you always do?”

Lena wrapped an arm loosely around Kara’s waist and smiled. “You know me too well.”

Kara pulled away and took Lena’s hand, pulling her towards the crowd gathered around the fire.

“Come on, we’ll get you a drink.”

Lena didn’t want to be here, but Kara was here and that was enough to get her to stay for at least one drink.

The air smelled like smoke and alcohol. It was a dizzying combination made only more intoxicating with each drink Kara handed to Lena.

At some point, music started to blare from one of the cars parked nearby. People started to jump, scream the lyrics, and grind against the nearest body.

Lena watched Kara in the middle of a group of people shaking her hips and finished yet another cup of alcohol.

After a particularly loud song ended with a final bass drop, Kara came over and wrapped her arms around Lena’s shoulders.

“You’re still here!” Kara’s voice was slurred, and Lena put a hand on Kara’s waist to steady her.

“I am.” Lena looked down and could see just how drunk Kara was. “You aren’t driving home tonight, right?”

Kara shook her head and smiled. “No, I’m sleeping at Nia’s tonight.”

Lena’s brow furrowed in concern. “Nia just left half an hour ago with Brainy.”

Kara pouted dramatically and went to reach for another drink, but Lena took her arm.

“Why don’t I drive you home?”

Kara’s eyes went wide. “I can’t go home; my parents would murder me.”

Lena thought for a long moment, looking around at the crowd around them starting to thin. People were pairing off or just sitting next to the dying fire still singing along with music that had long since stopped.

“Alright,” Lena made a decision. “We are going to sleep at Sam’s tonight.”

Kara’s eyes went wide again. Lena could see the embers of the remaining flames dancing behind the bright blue.

“It’s fine. She will be cool and in the morning I can either take you to Nia’s house or to your house.”

Kara nodded along with Lena’s words though Lena wasn’t sure if Kara understood anything she was saying.

“Let’s get out of here and maybe find you some water.”

Kara nodded again, this time reaching down and lacing her fingers with Lena’s as they walked towards the dark-haired girl’s car. There was a rush of electricity that started at Lena’s fingertips and charged through her body to her chest. The surge seemed to pull all of the oxygen from Lena’s lungs as she fought to inhale the closer, they got to her car.

Lena helped Kara into her car, her mind still racing through everything that was happening. It was like the world was moving so much quicker than she could keep up, but she was trying her best to stay above water.

Sam’s place wasn’t far from where the party had been held, and Kara had taken the opportunity to play Lena’s radio as loud as she could and sing along to some cheery pop song that Lena didn’t know. It didn’t stop the green-eyed girl from looking at Kara and cracking up as she pretended to be on stage performing.

They got to Sam’s and Lena used her spare key to get into the small, dark house. There was little chance Sam would wake up and if she did Lena knew she would need to do some serious explaining as to why a drunk Kara Danvers was now raiding her fridge.

Lena carefully maneuvered Kara to the guest bedroom on the other side of the house and got her settled into the small bed. She grabbed the trash can from the bathroom and placed it next to the bed.

“I’ll be right over there if you need me.” Lena pointed to the floor near the wardrobe where she would be camping out for the rest of the night.

Lena turned to walk away, but felt Kara grab her wrist.

“Stay here with me,” Kara patted the space on the bed next to her.

“No, it’s way too small. You need to rest.” Lena looked down at Kara’s hand grabbing her wrist and felt the same shock move through her system, but this one stopped in the pit of her stomach.

“I can make room.” Kara moved over and once again patted the now larger space next to her. “Please...” Kara stuck out her bottom lip and batted her eyes up at Lena. “For me?”

Lena felt her resolve crumble. This was a bad idea. The only thing worse than Sam finding out Lena had hidden Kara here was Sam waking up to find Lena and Kara sharing a bed and reeking of alcohol.

“Fine,” Lena kicked off her shoes. “But only until you fall asleep.”

Kara smiled and released Lena, moving one of the pillows as she settled into her spot.

The bed was far too small for this. Kara’s body was flush against Lena’s as she pulled the covers up. Kara draped an arm over Lena’s stomach and wiggled her body around until she finally got comfortable. Lena felt Kara’s warm breath on her neck, and it was almost enough to make her jump out of bed. This was too close. This was crossing a line with Kara who was way too far gone to know it.

“Lena?” Kara’s voice came through the dark. “I love you.”

Lena’s heart stopped. This had to be some fever dream. Lena was at home in her bed, she had never actually gone to the party. This couldn’t be real.

“Tell me that again when you’re sober.” Lena whispered back.

There was a moment of silence that made Lena’s ears buzz like a nest of wasps.

“Deal.”


End file.
